4 Words
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Sherlock is bored,he'll soon turn to his flatmate to satisfy his need of action in his empty schedule…but John is tired of being the one who is always ordered around. Is confronting an unsatisfied Sherlock Holmes a good idea? fluffy-ish JohnLock slash


I have many unfinished fanfiction around, some original work and many responsibilities to attend, but I am Sherlocked and I can't help it. I had to finally make a Sherlock fic of my own.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC's Sherlock (or Doyle's, for that matter); if I did, I'd need a blanket for my inevitable shock.

**Pairing:** JohnLock. I am sorry Benedict & Martin, I know you're aware of our slash & beyond, but that's what you get for being part of such an amazing series and being such an awesome pair of actors. The amount, quality and peculiarity of fanmade creations are directly proportional to the amount of appreciation that fans have for the work you do. 

**When it takes place:** After 'The Reichenbach Fall' (and after Sherlock comes back to the world of the living)

**Raiting:** T, a fresh shonen ai cocktail with a tiny bit of lime insinuation

* * *

><p><strong>4 Words<strong>

There were 4 words that Dr. John Watson feared most terribly when pronounced by the deep voice of the consulting detective that he shared an apartment with. Four words that could mean the start of an apocalyptic disaster, an argument of enormous proportions, a slaughtered animal kept in the refrigerator for the running of bizarre experiments or, even worse, a human limb kept in the refrigerator for the same eccentric reason. Those four words could unleash the most hidden thoughts that hid inside Sherlock Holmes' mind. Those words were the key to the Pandora's Box of John's life.

"I'm _bored_, John"

The doctor sighed, sitting on the couch and holding the newspaper that he was trying to read but knew that now he wouldn't be able to finish. Because those words meant that Sherlock expected him to distract him, even if he knew that the doctor was unable to present any kind of 'clever' diversion to the detective's mind.

"And what do you expect me to do, Sherlock? Amuse you?" he said, sarcastically.

"You could _at least_ try" the detective answered matter-of-factly, his head buried on a pillow as he lay on the sofa.

"It's your own fault, Sherlock, you denied 5 perfectly interesting cases" John kept looking at his paper, avoiding at all times any kind of eye contact for the fear of what may occur if he did cross Sherlock's gaze.

"If I'd actually taken those 'perfectly interesting' cases, John, I'd be in the exact same situation that I am now in" he sighed "I would have solved all 5 in 45 minutes…or an hour, in the worst-case scenario"

"Show off…" John said, softly.

"I am merely stating the truth, John, I am not bragging about my abilities" Sherlock now sat up straight, looking for John's gaze to meet his.

Dr. John Watson wasn't a genius, like his partner, colleague and…_special_ flat mate. He wasn't even in the same specter of intelligence as he was, but he had lived with Sherlock long enough to know where this was going and he wasn't going to be a part of it again. Sherlock didn't mean to defend his 'honest' remark, he was picking up a fight with him on purpose; not because that amused him particularly, but because what that may lead to did amuse him. He knew that John's patience and temper were less in control and that he could be managed much easily under a pressure of that kind. He liked driving John to the limit and then leaving him with no other choice than to…satisfy the desires that those arguments awoke inside him. And John had enough of it. He could be as much in control as Sherlock and if, in a very hypothetical case, did want to satisfy his desire for his flatmate, he might as well do it for his own choice and not because Sherlock was bored.

"Yes, you are brilliant and you're absolutely right" John answered, with fake patience.

"You're lying, John, I can see that." Sherlock provoked him "You don't really mean it".

"Oh yes, I certainly do" John finally lifted his gaze and looked at Sherlock in the eyes "You could have solved those cases in less than an hour and you'd be in the same situation that you're now in, a situation that should have _another_ solution rather than this one"

"Rather than _what_, exactly?" asked Sherlock, raising an eyebrow.

"Other than picking up a fight with me so I get…eager and then…_you know_" John blushed but was determined to keep his eyes on the detective.

"Oh, so that's what you think I'm doing?" Sherlock smirked.

"Yes. That's what you always do in these situations: you make a comment that you know I will disagree with, make me angry, tease me to the limit and then…take advantage of my…situation"

"So you're saying that you're _never_ willing to fulfill your part, John? That I manipulate you to do it?" Sherlock asked.

"No!" John exclaimed, to later regain his composure "No, that's not what I meant. I AM willing, I just never…decide when…you just…you say…"

Dr. John Watson dammed himself from getting into this situation in the first place. He could have just shut up, escape the flat and go eat somewhere instead of trying to confront an enemy that was just way out of his league.

"John, you're rather adorable when you try to regain your composure while talking about sex" the detective said, as if he was describing a specimen in the lab.

"I'm not trying to look adorable, Sherlock!" he finally snapped "I'm trying to say that it's unfair that you get to decide when and in which circumstances we're intimate! It's like if I was your relieving stress tool!"

And then there was the other scary element in the life with Sherlock Holmes: the silence. There were these kind of silences when he was about to blow something up, when he was absolutely absort in his thinking process, when he was about to run to a crime scene and drag him along, when he was planning something mischievous and forbid by law or when he was about to do something drastic.

"Well, we have a problem now, John." He finally said, looking at his colleague seriously.

"Wha…what problem?" asked John, hesitantly.

"I would most decidedly like to leave you alone now, so you could understand that you're not an object in my eyes but…there is an inconvenience with that option" he stood up, walking around the room, like if he was trying to solve a mystery.

"What inconvenience?" John Watson was now fearing for his life.

"That after your honest speech, I want you more than I did when we started this conversation" he continued walking around, not looking at the man he was talking to.

"I…what?" John let the newspaper fall to the ground.

"You seem to be misled by my actions into thinking that I only desire you under certain circumstances such as boredom or if I have no other occupations that I consider more important, is that right?" Sherlock awaited John's answer as he kept walking around the room.

"Yes I…I guess that's what I believed…until now…" John answered, looking at the detective with surprise.

"It isn't the case; actually, it's quite the opposite." Sherlock continued.

"The opposite?" John asked "I'm not following, Sherlock"

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, John!" the detective stopped his walk and looked at the doctor with exasperation "Don't play dumb now, I beg you"

"I'm not playing dumb, Sherlock!" John exclaimed, equally exasperated "Not everyone has your brain!"

"It doesn't mean you have to be so blind!" Sherlock let himself fall on his couch "I am attracted to you in several occasions, it isn't temporary! Sometimes also under the most…problematic circumstances, I must add…"

"Like which ones?" John didn't know if the detective was being honest or just wanted to win the argument.

"Do you remember the…'sheet' incident in the Buckingham Palace?" Sherlock asked, avoiding John's gaze.

"I don't think I could forget it if I tried" he answered "Ok, that's _one_…" John didn't want to say out loud that he was as turned on back then as Sherlock just admitted he had been.

"And when we were handcuffed together?" the detective continued.

"Well, that's just _two_…" indeed the handcuffs were a nice touch back then…

"In the swimming pool after I took the bomb away from you…with all the adrenaline rush running though our bodies…"

"Yeah, well, three is not _that_ much…"

"And in the Baskerville Lab when I tricked you to believe that the hound was out to get you, and you were so defenseless and vulnerable…"

"I wasn't defenseless and vulnerable!" John contradicted Sherlock with an outraged look on his face.

"Oh, and that time in the cab when you said that I was 'amazing' and 'extraordinary', I could have kiss you senseless just then and there…" the detective didn't seem to be listening to his flat mate's interruptions.

"Wait, Sherlock, we didn't know each other almost _at all_ then…"

"And when I saw you talking to my grave…my false grave, I mean…oh, you looked so sweet and adorable while asking me to 'stop being dead'…" Sherlock laughed.

"You were watching me?" John Watson's heartbeat was now audible for the entire building to hear.

"And when I read your entry of June 16th…how was it that it said? 'He was my best friend and I'll always believe in him'…" Sherlock smirked.

"Ok, ok, I get it, Sherlock…I was wrong" John sighed.

"I hope that it means you believe me and any kind of proof and demonstration is unnecessary" Sherlock stated.

"Why?"

"Because after reminding all those situations, my future actions cannot be helped" with that, Sherlock got up from his couch, walked towards his flat mate, lowered his torso and closed the gap between their lips in a fierce and passionate manner.

"Sher…lock…" John tried to articulate something reasonable while the detective made his way through the doctor's neck with his lips "We were…arguing…just now…" the doctor moaned softly when Sherlock punished the interruption with a bite on his neck.

"For heaven's sakes, John…keep up with me already…" he answered, making John feel the movement of his lips on his own neck.

That was all that John needed to snap. He took Sherlock from the collar of his purple shirt, sent him to the floor on his back and responded with his mouth on his, savoring the lips of the detective with delight.

"That's exactly what I meant" Sherlock said smirking as John kissed all the way down his neck "You're…a genius in your own way, Dr. Watson"

And then, as John demonstrated the desire he had for his flatmate, Sherlock pronounced the other four words that changed Dr. John Watson's everyday life. Four words that he didn't say as often but proved quite occasionally.

"I love you, John"

**The End**

* * *

><p>Wait…was this my first malexmale fic here? What took me so long? xD I guess it had to be Sherlock related xD<p>

I wrote this in a moment of inspiration, I tried to polish it as much as I could but I don't know how Sherlock-appropriate my level of English is…I mean, not only because I'm a Spanish speaking person but also because it isn't easy to keep up with Sherlock's scripts level. I'm really very uneasy with this fic, but here it is xD I dedicate it to my sister Flor, who is a great Sherlockian and ships this.

I have to admit, by the way, that after reading Martin's & Benedict's comments on fanmade stuff I got even more insecure about this xD but I believe that fanmade stuff is a much pure form of appreciation of someone's work than any award. When you do something that inspires people to imagine, think and create, regardless the form or way, it is something productive and a job well done =)

Read you later!

Luly


End file.
